Hawkpaw
A brown tabby cat, Hawkpaw takes most of his appearance from his mother, Thistlefrost, with fairly similar dark stripes across his back, tail and legs. With a white muzzle and gentle white paws, he could, as a warrior, pass physically for his mother in the distance, if it was not for his amber eyes, mirroring those of his young father. Story Thistlefrost discovered that she was expecting Hawkkit shortly before Kestrelfang was killed in an attack by rogues. Hawkkit was born without a father, and only his mother to care for him, but he heard tales of his family in StarClan frequently, and looked up to them for heir bravery and tragic ends. He understands that all cats need to pass to StarClan eventually, and does not resent StarClan for their fates, but wishes something could have been done so that he could have at least met his brothers, sisters, grandparents and, most especially, his father. As a kit, Hawkkit often refused to play with the other litters, but gave in if he felt that it would make his mother happy to see him playing with other kits. Close in age to Fallenberry's kits, he tried to get along with them, but found Spiderkit and Sootkit too boisterous and rough, while Pricklekit and Thornkit were too close. Resigning himself, he took to listening to the elders talk about his family and great ShadowClan cats, of legends so old he could scarcely believe them. From what he learned from the elders, Hawkkit began to grow an image of 'the perfect ShadowClan warrior'. A cat with many strengths, who could exploit his weaknesses, who was unstoppable and knew when to stop. He knows that he is not the perfect ShadowClan warrior, but he wants to find one, or train one, or at least help one. If he could discover what would help 'create' a perfect ShadowClan warrior, he hopes to build on it and help ShadowClan be truly the best Clan, with the best warriors. Eventually, it was time to become an apprentice. He was apprehensive, having not built up many strong bonds with his Clanmates, but excited as well. He wanted to learn how to protect himself and Thistlefrost, fight off enemies, protect his Clan, and hunt for the Clan. He was called on by Rainstar that day, and named Hawkpaw, apprenticed to one of ShadowClan's finest warriors. Personality Hawkpaw is quite a loner, preferring the company of his mother over other cats, because he is scared of losing her, as she has lost all of her family. While he played with other kits in the nursery, he has grown to realise that he only ever did so to make his mother happy. He cares deeply for his mother, and frequently reassures her that he will protect her through the moons, until she becomes an elder and can tell his kits tales of great ShadowClan warriors like herself. When it comes to other kits, he has a tendency to over-worry, particularly with rough-housing. He often mishears playful cries for help as true cries for help, and is usually the first there to try and help or pull a warrior over in case of danger. This has torn him away from his fellow kits his age because of how seriously he takes everything. Category:Apprentices Category:ShadowClan Characters Category:Tempus' Characters